Forbidden Love
by AJeff
Summary: It's easy to fall in love. Staying together is the hard part. JMP
1. Chapter 1

They had just spent their last moments together. "Goodbye, Miss Parker," he told her as he gently touched her face and wrapped his arms around her. With her hands tucked in the pockets of her leather trench coat, wind blowing against her face, she watches Jarod as he walks away into the darkness of the night. Slowly turning in the opposite direction, her head held up high, she tries to blink back her tears. The smell of his after shave still lingered on her coat.

All alone in her house, she wishes she could rip her heart out for what she feels for him. Her baby blue eyes filled with tears. She fell in love with the one person she was not allowed to love. It was hard to believe that they had fallen in love the way they did. The way he gently drew her close to him and embraced her tightly for the very first time, rocking her back and forth as they held each other came to mind. Laying her head on his shoulder, her arms twined around his neck, only if that day could have lasted forever.

Remembering how their lips met for the first time. They were only children then, but she remembers. And finally as adults, which was long awaited for, had finally come into place. The first time they were joined as one, the feel of their skin touching each other and the way her heart would melt each time he said her first name with that voice of his. The way his tantalizing dark brown eyes would look at her before pressing his lips on hers. She remembers. She feels hurt and pain. And she cries.

He hears her voice, feels her touch, sees the look of her bedroom eyes when she told him she loved him, but it is only a memory now. His once lonely heart was captivated by her smile. And he remembers, his fingers running through her dark shoulder length hair, pushing it aside, kissing the softness of her skin on her neck and whispering "I love you" to her. She was the one he had wanted to spend his life with. She was his breath of fresh air, his everything. All memories of them keeps playing in his mind.

"May your hopes and dreams all come true," he once told her.

"See you in my dreams," she answers.

He found himself in a situation he thought he would never be in. Falling in love with the "Ice Queen." He opened a piece of her heart that was shut a long time ago. For once in his life he thought he was happy. But, nothing lasts forever. And he cries.

As usually, he watches her from afar, standing outside of her darken house. But, he won't go to her. He knows if he does, she'll be there waiting for him. Their love should never have been, but they had no control of their hearts. It had made the decision for them.

Destiny played a cruel part in their life, the game of "Forbidden Love".


	2. Chapter 2

Miss Parker sat on her living room sofa with a blanket wrapped around her. She looked out the window, heavy rain poured out, almost flooding the streets. She sighs miserably. Today was the day Jarod promised her a trip into the country, away from The Centre and from the sweepers. There were a lot of promises they made to each other. Only it didn't matter anymore. There were no promises to keep. He was gone. She felt her heart shatter into a million pieces. The puffiness around her eyes showed signs of crying and the dark circles was due to lack of sleep. It's been almost a week since their tearful goodbye.

She could hear the sound of thunder crashing. Lightening flickered through the room. Anyone would be a fool to be out in this kind of weather. Suddenly, there was a knock on her door. Looking out through her peephole, there he was. Her heart beat rapidly.

He stood before her soaking wet. "Jarod!" She gasped, seeing him drenched outside her door. Pulling him indoors, she quickly closed and locked it behind them. She never thought she'd be in his arms again. Pulling his face down to hers, she hungrily kissed him. Her lips parted slightly pushing her tongue into his mouth. When they finally released each other, she started to cry.

"What are you doing here? Thought we agreed to end everything."

"Is that what you really wanted? Is it, Parker?" He kissed her tender lips, nibbled on her earlobes and softly nuzzled her neck. "I missed you, baby. I shouldn't be here, but, I couldn't stay away. I know we agreed to be apart and it would be so much easier if I didn't love you so much, but, I do. I love you so much it scares me."

She leaned her head on his chest as he took in a deep breath and closed his eyes. "I love you, too. You know that, Jar. I can't imagine loving you anymore than I already do. God only knows how much I've missed you, all the hell I've been through without you."

They didn't say much after that. Just the fact that they were together, holding each other, was all that mattered for the moment. Jarod was sprawled on the sofa, Miss Parker laid on him, within minutes he realized she had fallen asleep. He smiles to himself, pushes away strands of her shiny dark hair which was blocking his view of her beautiful face. She moved slightly, letting out a whispery sigh.

"Goodnight, baby," he whispers pulling her sofa blanket on them.

Miss Parker had awaken in the middle of the night. Heavy rains continued. She hugged Jarod tightly as she softly ran her fingers up and down his arm.

"Cut it out, it tickles," he mumbled.

She felt his arms embracing her tighter with each breath. "Jarod?"

"Yes?" His voice was soft and low.

"Make love to me," she whispered softly.

Without saying a word, Jarod got up, stood looking down at her.

"Parker, look at me," he commanded.

Their eyes locked as he pulled his shirt off and unzipped his blue jeans slowly, never once glancing away from her. He roughly pulled the blanket away, but, gently undressed her. "I love you, baby. I don't remember not ever loving you."

"Don't ever leave me, Jarod."

"I'll always be here. If you want me. I'l never leave you, baby."

It was a forbidden love, but, their hearts once again, ruled over their heads.

TBC - Chapter 3


	3. Chapter 3

"No," Miss Parker hung onto Jarod tightly as he tried to break away from her. "I'm never letting you go."

With a strong grip on her arms, he painfully pushes her away. "Honey, listen, okay? Just listen to me."

She nodded as he wiped tears away from her face. He held her in his arms and squeezed her tight. He whispered in her ears. "I'm not leaving, alright? What I mean is that, I am not leaving you. I have to go for now, but, I'll be back. I just don't want to put you in any danger. They're after me, not you. I don't want you in the line of fire". He leaned his head on her forehead, his hands through her hair. "Are you going to be alright? I'll be back. I promise. It's just that we need to be careful."

"Okay," she answered softly. They kissed passionately once more before he walked out of her house.

"The Centre! Damned you!" Parker screamed out loud.

Jarod was driving her crazy. She had gone through a dreadful two weeks without him, missing him profusely.

Glancing at his wristwatch, it read 1:00am.

Miss Parker fumbled for the telephone on her nightstand. She slowly blinks her eyes open and reached for her clock checking the time.

"What?" Her tone of voice was a reminder of the days before they got together.

"Hi. It's me." The familiar voice on the other end greeted her.

"Me, who?" She snapped.

"Honey, what's wrong? Hey, did I wake you?" He asked.

"Wrong? What's wrong? To hell with consequenses. I can't go on like this. Your phone calls are not enough. I want you in my arms. I need you here with me. Jarod! We've got to do something. I miss you so. There aren't enough words in Webster to tell you how much you mean to me. I love you."

"I miss you and I love you, too, honey."

She sobbed into the telephone. "I didn't ask you to love me!"

He exhaled loudly. "Neither did I." His voice was calm. He could feel his heart slowly breaking in half. "But, we're in this together."

He could hear her sniffles. "Honey? Please stop crying. Soon. Okay? We'll be together soon."

"Soon. Promise, sweetheart? Promise?" By now she could hardly speak and she covered her mouth to silence her cries.

"Yes, baby, I promise. Let's go to sleep now. Give me a kiss?"

He heard the soft sound of her kiss into the telephone. And he returned it, then quickly hung up. He sat in his bed, stared at his phone, then suddenly threw it against the wall. Burying his face into his hands, he began to cry.

Each day without Jarod made it harder for Miss Parker to function through her daily routine. Yes, she'd been counting the days since he's been away. All alone in her office, doors locked, her head down on the desk, water continually leaked out of her eyes.

Jarod was her forbidden fruit, her luscious splendor. Indulging the taste of him in a sinful delight, she could never have enough of him. He could no longer resist Miss Parker, his lips sampled ever inch of her. Feeling his hardness, taking her, she welcomed him in deeply.

He made her feel like no one had ever done before. It started out as a game of enticement in capturing him to return to The Centre. But the only thing which was captured were their hearts for each other.

From their moment in time together, they had sworn secrecy of their love.

"Tell me, tell me you love me, too." He had told her.

"I love you," she whispered back.

"Show me that you love me, baby."

And she did just that. He promised he'd love her forever and to take care of her. A warm sensation would feel his heart whenever they were together. He had heard falling in love causes a lot of pain. Jarod could never understand that, until Miss Parker came into the picture.

**TBC - Chapter 4**


	4. Chapter 4

Miss Parker looks around her empty house, labeled boxes were against the wall for the movers. She had spend the last week packing. She was taking a risk in leaving The Centre. No one would ever know her whereabouts, not even Sydney or Broots. She sat on her living room floor, her eyes slowly moved around taking one final look.

An envelope addressed to "Daddy" was left atop his desk. It read:

Dear Daddy,

I'll just say it! Plain and simple. Goodbye! I'll be gone by the time you read this. It's time for me to move on. Do not look for me. I need time to myself. Please, let me go, if you love me. I am so tired of everything. Good luck in finding Jarod. If you want him, YOU go after him.

Your "Angel"

Jarod leaned his head against the window of the plane until he no longer could see the state of Delaware. His fingers touched the glass lightly as if saying goodbye one last time to a place he's called home for most of his life. He knew a normal life with Miss Parker was out of the question. He had known all along being with her was against all rules. He's loved her since the first time they met. He never realized how much of the world involved touch. It was a wonderful feeling. He never thought about it until she came into his life.

Days later, Parker looked around her new unfamiliar place. This would be home for her. A new start, a new life. Unwanted and painful memories were left behind. She sat down on her sofa reminiscing every moment she'd had with Jarod. She closed her eyes and glided her fingers over her cheeks. She could still feel the warmth of his arms around her, his breath against her skin and the way his hands roamed around her entire body. No one had ever touched her heart the way he did.

Wood burning in the fireplace was the only light illuminating in the living room. Parker lay asleep with her head leaned back on the sofa, her long legs slightly apart, her hands resting on her lap with her palms upright as if in a yoga position. Strands of her dark hair fell down to her shoulders covering one part of her flawless face. She was dressed in baggy shorts and a loose fitting rumpled tee-shirt, unlike her two-piece suits and stilleto heels.

Feeling the presence of someone in the room, Parker immediatley jumped up to see a figure tending to the fireplace which was beginning to dim slowly and at the same time she heard the sounds of little footsteps.

"Mama!"

TBC - Chapter 5


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: To you, NYT, thank you for your suggestion. Couldn't have done this chapter without your input.

"Mama!" Parker could feel tiny hands wrapping around her leg. "Mama!" She repeated raising her arms above her head wanting to be carried. Bending down, Parker picks her two year old daughter up, who's dressed in overalls, with soft brown curls pulled back into a ponytail, her dark brown eyes is a replica of her father's, she sways back and forth in her mother's arms as a lullaby is sung to her.

"Daddy!" She calls out to the man in blue jeans and a leather jacket. "Daddy!" Calling out loudly, pointing a finger at him.

"Shhh, sweetie pie. Quit being so demanding. Where do you get it from?" Miss Parker hears a snicker as Jarod turns to join them.

"What?" Innocently she asked.

"Nothing," he answers holding in his laugh, taking hold of their daughter. She lays her hand on his stubbled face giving him a wet kiss.

Parker smiles at them. "Hey, sweetie, had fun with Daddy today?"

"Fun," she yelled out.

She smiles at her husband and gives him a peck on the cheek, pulling him in a tight embrace.

It's been three years since they planned their escape from The Centre.

Flashback

Miss Parker stared at his wonderfully dangerous brown eyes.

"I believe we were meant to be together. I will always protect you, I will always be by your side. Parker, come with me. I love you."

A passionate night, the lights were dim, he moved in close to her. Their kisses were soft and sweet. His tongue moved around with hers, pulling her down slowly.

"Follow me, Parker. I'll never let you go."

End of Flashback

A dozen red roses in a crystal vase sat on the coffee table, with rose petals around the arrangement in a heart-shaped layout.

"When did you two find the time to get me roses?" She asked gently touching them.

"While you were sleeping," he nuzzled into her ears and whispered.

"We never talk about him." Parker began, changing the subject."

"Who?"

"I know you miss Sydney, I do, too. He'd be happy to hear from us, wouldn't he?"

"It's safer for him if he never knows where we are. We've had this conversation before."

"I know. You think he knows we're together?"

Jarod just nodded. She knew her husband was in deep thought. Several minutes later he spoke out. "Debbie must be a teenager now."

"I really do miss her. I never got to say goodbye. I even miss agonizing poor Broots. Sweetheart, can't we just give them a call?"

Jarod was silent.

"Sweetheart?"

"I don't know. We'll see. Maybe." He put Cathy down and looked out of the window. "When we decided to leave, it was on the understanding we not contact anyone at all."

Parker wrapped her arms around him from behind, laid her face on his back and squeezed him tightly. "Christmas is just around the corner. We could invite them here for the holidays."

"We have a daughter now, she's a part of me. What makes you think The Centre wouldn't want her?"

Parker released her arms and walked away from him. "If something ever happens to us, who'll take care of Cathy? Debbie, Broots and Sidney could be her family," she hissed. "We can't shelter her for the rest of her life!"

"If your father ever found out, he'd want Cathy only because she's my child, The Pretender's child! Even if we wanted to, how would you contact Sydney? Telephone lines are all probably tapped."

"It was just a suggestion. I just want to see them. Let's drop it, okay!"

"Fine!" Jarod shouted.

Parker quickly wiped her tears away.

"Mama, cry?" Their little one asked, tugging at her daddy's pants.

Parker hurriedly walked passed him, but was stopped suddenly when he gently pulled her into his arms. "We'll see, alright? We'll see."

"We see," mimicked Cathy.

TBC - Chapter 6


	6. Chapter 6

Debbie shuffled through the mail as she walked into the house. Dropping her school bag onto the living room floor, she was surprised an envelope was addressed to her. The scenic picture of the front of the card was a house all lit up with holiday decorations and snow covering the entire area with snowflakes gently falling. Inside read:

"Debbie, happy holidays! Hope to find you and your love ones in perfect health. Inviting you, your dad and grandfather to join us in spending the christmas season. We'd love for you to meet Catherine, she's a handful, going through her terrible two's.

Hope you can join us and we'll be waiting for your call. Miss our quality time together, the shopping and just keeping each other's company. How's "Little Women"? Done reading it yet? Hope to hear from you soon.

Our number's 555-1313."

"Dad!" Debbie immediately ran up to her father as soon as he walked into the house.

"What is it, Debbie?" He asked, his forehead crinkled, wondering what his daughter was so exited about.

"It's...it's a christmas card from Miss Parker. At least, I think it is. An invitation for christmas. It's not signed but, look."

Handing it over to Broots, he inspects the card carefully.

"Dad? I think the grandfather she's talking about is Sydney. Seems like she's talking in codes. See there?" She points to the writings on the card. "Little Women. She gave her mother's gift to me. I'll call her right now!"

"Wait, Debbie. Don't. Our phones might be tapped. We'll need to show this to Sydney first and then call at a pay phone or something."

Their phone rang several times before someone picked it up. Hearing his familiar voice in the background, he knew it was Jarod.

"Sweetie, give daddy the telephone, okay? Go see what mommy's doing. Sorry about that, uh, hello?"

The only sound was silence. The psychiatrist was alarmed to hear his voice.

"Hello?" Jarod repeated.

Finally he spoke. "This is Sydney."

"Sydney." He didn't realized how much he missed him until he could feel a tear run down his cheek. Parker had stopped tending to Cathy and stood along side her husband.

"Jarod?" Sydney was not quite sure what else to say. It's been a long time since he's heard from him.

"Yes, it's me, Sydney. Glad you caught on to the invitation. We thought it was best to send it to Debbie."

Parker excitedly grabbed the telephone from Jarod. "Sydney!"

"Hello, Parker. How are you?" The gentleman asked as Broots and Debbie hovered over him.

"Oh, Sydney. I'm so sorry about the way we left. You did know we were together, didn't you?"

"Didn't need to take a genius to know that. Three years. It's been a long time, Parker."

"I know. We couldn't..."

"I understand. And now you have a child together. She must be a handful."

"She looks like her daddy, although Jarod says her personality's me all over."

"Ah, I see." Sydney smiled to himself. "Put Jarod back on."

"A lot has changed in the years we've been away."

"She sounds happy, Jarod."

"She is."

"You sound happy, also."

"I am, Sydney. I have a family of my own now. I've never stopped thinking about you. You were my only family at The Centre, the one I trusted. We'd love for all of you to spend the holidays with us. Get to know Cathy and us all over again."

"We'd love to, but, we still need to be careful. Mr. Parker hasn't given up on trying to locate you. If he finds out about your child..."

"I know. We know. But, it's time for Cathy to meet you. You're the only grandfather she'll ever know."

"Thank you, Jarod." Sydney's voice began to crack and handed the telephone to Broots.

"Hey, this is Broots."

"Hello, Broots. Good to hear from you."

"What? What? Jarod, Debbie's tugging at me. She really wants to speak to Miss Parker."

"Honey, it's Debbie'."

"Debbie, sweetie. How are you? You must be all grown up by now."

"Thirteen. I'm thirteen. Sydney and daddy says we'll be joining you for christmas. I really miss you. I can't wait to meet Catherine. Why did you leave? I needed you."

"I'm sorry, sweetie. It's complicated. Hey, but, we'll be seeing each other soon. Right?"

Walking into their bedroom, Parker sees them fast asleep, with her daughter laying atop her daddy, his arms wrapped around her tiny body. Carefully, prying his hands away, she picks Cathy, cradling her into her arms and walks out of the bedroom and gently lays her down onto her own bed. Quietly crawling into bed, she snuggles her husband tenderly.

Feeling his warms hands all over her, she whispers. "Thought you were fast asleep."

"Not anymore. I have better things to do."

Jarod tore his shirt open and Parker slid it off his shoulders, taking her top off over her head. He pulled her close feeling the softness of her skin as he ran his hands up and down her bare back. He watched her slip one leg at a time out of her underwear and brought her down on the bed as they kissed each other with opened mouths, practically shoving their tongues down each other's throat. Parker wrapped her hands tightly around his shoulders. There were loud heavy breathing, but nothing could stop them now. He lifted himself off of her as she now laid on top of him.

"You drive me crazy," she yelled out, filling his ears with fantasies.

Jarod suddenly curses.

"What?"

"Listen," he tells her.

"I don't hear anything."

"Wait a bit."

"Daddy!"

"There," he tells Parker as he pushes her aside. "There. The joys of parenthood. Coming, baby."

TBC - Chapter 7 - The Reunion


	7. Chapter 7

Lights were decorated around the outside of their house as Santa, his elves and reindeers welcomed guests as they stood on the front lawn mechanically moving in slow motion. Upon entering their house, the smell of fresh pine cones on a wreath hung at the front door. Wooden three-feet tall nutcrackers stood alongside the hallway entrance. Poinsettias elegantly surrounded the entire living room. Their christmas tree looked like it belonged in a festival of trees exhibit, beautifully decorated with dolls and streamers.

Miss Parker was breathtaking in a red silk dress. Cathy looked absolutely adorable in a red velour dress with a faux fur collar with fun pom poms that dangled from the neckline. Jarod, well, he was dressed in his usual attire, jeans and tee-shirt with a Santa's cap on his head.

It was the perfect christmas day family gathering. A traditional holiday dinner consisted of baked ham and turkey, with all the fixings of mashed potatoes, stuffing, gravy, green bean casserole, candied yams, dinner rolls, pumkin and pecan pies. In the three years they've been together, Miss Parker learned to cook, due to fact that her husband was once a master chef on one of his pretends.

Jarod leaned against the window, snow falling softly in the background behind him as he watches his wife and Debbie chatter away sitting by the glowing fireplace. Broots was sitting on the floor plucking on his guitar playing soft christmas music. Cathy laid comfortably in Sydney's arms trying in vain to stay up, as her eyelids grew heavier.

What were once beautifully wrapped presents were now nothing but a mountain of crumpled up christmas wraps and tissues. Opened gifts which mostly belonged to Cathy sat under the tree. Jarod looked around the living room, sipping coffee, his house was not only a house, but a home. It was the perfect christmas setting he's ever wanted while growing up at The Centre. No one deserved that sheltered and lonely life he once lived and was thankful his little girl was fortunate to be blessed with a mommy and daddy who loves her. He was also thankful for the extended family he sees before him.

It frightened Jarod to be exuberantly happy, sometimes, that he could feel cold shivers down his spine just thinking of the possibility that at any moment anything could change suddenly in their lives.

"Okay, it's time to tuck you into bed." Jarod takes his daughter out of Sydney's arms, she wraps one hand around her father's neck, the other on his shoulder, tucking her head under his chin, but then, immediately turned back to her grandfather figure.

"Papa, dolly," pointing to Sydney and to her Raggedy Ann doll which was a gift from him.

"Okay, my little princess, do you want Papa Sydney to tuck you in?"

"Tuck in, Papa." She squeaked.

It was close to midnight when everyone had decided to retire to bed. Jarod and Parker cuddled each other.

"Happy?" He asked his wife.

"Very," she answered kissing him tenderly. Pulling away from him, she sat up and smiled.

"Okay, I know that look. There's something you want from me?"

She shook her head. "No," she whispered still smiling.

"Honey, what?"

"I have a christmas gift for you."

"You've already given me that costly gold watch which you shouldn't have. There's nothing more I want."

"Thank you for my sapphire earrings. It's beautiful."

"Blue. The color of your eyes."

"Sweetheart, this present I have for you, it won't be here for a while."

"It's alright, hon, I don't need anything. Go ahead and cancel whatever you've ordered. I've got everything here I want. There isn't anything I can think of that I would want or need."

"Ummm, this one's for keeps, non refundable." Parker spoke softly into his ears. "And it was made out of love."

His eyes widens as he drew her into him. "Just when I thought I couldn't possibly love you anymore than I..."

Grabbing him by the neck, "kiss me," she murmured.

Cathy had woken up early the day after christmas testing out her new three-wheeler, a gift from Santa. Jarod and Sydney sat at the kitchen table reading the newspaper, like a father and son, as Parker prepared for breakfast. Debbie was still in her bedroom sound asleep. Her father with his boyish grin was out in the back yard building a snowman topped with a wool cap and scarf.

Jarod looked at the clock on the wall wondering who could it be ringing the doorbell so early in the morning. He gulped down his coffee, then headed to the front door.

"What the hell!" Parker heard Jarod yell out.

"Merry christmas, Jarod, my boy! Where's my precious little granddaughter?" Jarod came face to face with Mr. Parker holding a gun at him with Lyle standing along side grinning at the Pretender.

**Author's Note: "Enorm", for your great ideas, I had to put it into the storyline, thanks much!**

**TBC - Chapter 8**


	8. Chapter 8

Parker screamed and stopped in the middle of the living room upon seeing her father and brother standing at the front door. Sydney came rushing in to her rescue.

"Well, well. Look at here. Hello, Sydney, you traitor. Angel."

"Daddy! Lyle! How? Get out of my house!"

"Not without my prized possession. I'm really disappointed in you, my angel, in your choice of a husband."

"Mama! Play with me." Pushing her little bike into the living room Cathy stopped suddenly grabbing onto her mother, staring at the two strangers with her father.

"Ah, my little angel." Mr. Parker smiled wickedly at his granddaughter.

Lyle laughed, "hard to believe you're a mother, sis." Bending down to her daughter, Lyle held out his hand. "So, you're a pretender baby. Come to uncle."

"Daddy! Mama! Bad man." Cathy pointed at Lyle.

"Leave my daughter alone or I'll kill you." Jarod spoke in a low toned voice.

"Hey, just getting acquainted with my little niece. Come to uncle," Lyle repeated and motioned Cathy to go to him.

"No!" She snarled. "No!" She kicked him hard on the leg.

"Hey, ouch!" Lyle yelled. As he bent down to rub his ankle, Cathy smacked her bike into him.

"Ouchhhhhhh," he yelled even louder.

"She's just like you, angel." Mr. Parker stated. "Lyle, leave the child alone."

"I wasn't doing anything!" He hollered at his father as he painfully limped away from her.

"Honey, take Cathy out of here." Jarod spoke calmly.

"How'd you fine us? After three years, daddy, how'd you find us?" Parker hissed.

"Your brother had a girlfriend a few blocks away. He happened to pass by and saw our lab speciman here with you, playing house. And he wasn't even looking."

"A girlfriend? Asian, Lyle? I know your preference."

"Honey," Jarod spoke calmly, his arms raised. "Take the baby and leave the room. I"ll join you in a few minutes."

"Tell him goodbye now, Angel. You'll never see him again," Mr. Parker coldly told his daughter pointing his pistol at Jarod and at Sydney as he stood along side of the pretender.

Miss Parker hung on to Cathy but hesitated to leave. Her eyes focused first on her husband and then her father.

"Daddy, please don't. I'll go with you. Just leave my husband and daughter alone. Please," she pleaded to the cold-hearted old man.

"Honey, now!" Jarod yelled.

Clutching Cathy tightly, her long legs took her out of the room as quickly as possible.

"You bastard. You never loved your daughter. Never loved anyone but yourself and that crap of a Centre. You caused her so much pain. Her life has nothing been but torture for her, trying every bit to please you. You disappointed her in so many ways. Birthdays! Christmases! She never knew the truth about her mother! And now you're planning to kill me, her husband? You damned decrepit old man."

"Jarod, " Sydney warned him. "He will shoot."

Mr. Parker laughed and aimed the gun directly at Jarod then to Sydney enjoying every moment of terror in their eyes.

"My prize possession. Finally, after all these years, we meet again! Not much of a genius, are you? You've been caught. Too bad you got a daughter. A boy would be much more useful for me. A girl...well...they're a terrible disappointment." Mr. Parker looked around as if expecting his daughter to appear. "They fall in love with the enemy." Mr. Parker whispered. "But, thank you for my granddaughter. She'll do a lot better than her mother. I'll see to that."

"I'll kill you if you ever touch my family!"

"Lyle! Do something usefull, check up on your sister and your niece!"

"You go near them and you'll be the first I'll kill." Jarod yells out to Lyle.

"Well, my boy, looks like it's back to The Centre for you. Come on, my limo awaits you. You, too, Sydney."

"Put down your gun slowly to the floor or I'll blast your head off." Mr. Parker heard a voice come up from behind him and what felt like a barrel of a gun pointed on his head. "You too, Junior. Hands up in the air." Broots tells Lyle as he was about to leave the room in search of his sister.

'I've already called the police. Won't be long before they get here," his voice trembled as he spoke.

Old man Parker laid his weapon down, turned around slowly surrendering with his hands up in the air. The cocking sound of a handgun made him turn back to see Jarod standing just a few feet away with pistol in his hand looking like a cold blooded killer.

"Don't, Jarod. Don't do it. Think of Melissa and Cathy. It's not worth it." Sydney tried reasoning with him.

"I could kill you both right now. Don't ever mess with my family. You got that?" He raised the 9mm and shoved it into Mr. Parker's abdomen.

Lyle stood motionless, holding his breath.

"Jarod." Sidney could feel water beads dripping down his forehead, so afraid what might happen.

Broots stood frozen, eyes closed, petrified, waiting for the popping sound of the gun. Debbie's screams blinked his eyes open.

"Jarod! It's Miss Parker, she's collapsed."

TBC - Chapter 9 (Might be the last chapter) 


	9. Chapter 9

Jarod paced the floors of the emergency room waiting for the outcome of his wife's condition. Sydney and Broots waited patiently with him.

"Mama?" Cathy cried out softly, twirling her finger around a strand of her hair, looking around the room as if waiting for her mother to walk in. Debbie who was seated in the corner, slowly got up and carried her out.

"Juice, Cathy? You want to get some juice?"

"Juice," she echoed.

"She told me last night. She was two months pregnant." Jarod sat down, his elbows on his lap, he looked down onto the floor. Sydney puts his arm around his shoulder to comfort him.

"She'll be fine, Jarod, she'll be fine," Sydney tells him. Jarod spoke in a whisper, "I don't know what I would do if something ever happened to her."

It was a couple of hours until the attending physician came out to speak to Jarod. As he was approached, from the somber look on the doctor's face, he knew. A single tear slid down his cheek as he was led into her hospital room. He paused for a moment at the foot of the bed holding in his breath for about ten seconds before exhaling slowly. She laid asleep oblivious to the turn of events that happened the last couple of hours. The pain he felt was unlike any other he's ever had.

Pulling out a chair next to her bedside, Jarod sits down, but not before giving his wife a kiss lightly on her lips. Taking hold of her hand, his fingers between hers, he softly lays his forehead down on her shoulder.

It was a few hours before she awoken. Smiling slightly at him, she looks around the room, at first unsure of her whereabouts.

"Honey," he spoke in a whisper, trying to hold back his tears.

"Where am I?" She ask in her throaty voice.

"Hospital. You were brought in early this morning."

She shut her eyes tight and opened them again. "No," her voice was soft at first. Then reality sunked in. "Noooooo," she yells, grabbing onto her stomach. "Noooooooo, the baby, my baby, our baby." She grabs his arm, fighting him as he tries to comfort her, crying uncontrollably.

"Let go of me," she yells out pushing him away. "I want my baby, don't you understand? Where's my baby?"

"Shhhhhh," he says, crying along with her, holding on to her, he embraces her tightly, rocking her back and forth, as he sat on the bed. "I'm sorry, honey, I'm so sorry."

Trembling, she wraps her arms around his neck, burying her face on his shoulders.

"I'll get them for this," she spoke out of breath, crying, her head leaned against his chest. "I-I was so worried about you...thought daddy would shoot you...then, the pain."

"Okay, honey, okay. Don't go there."

She continued, "the pain, it was so unbearable, gone to the bathroom...the blood," her cries were loud enough that Sydney and Broots stood at the doorway.

Jarod held her in his arms embracing her tightly. Her cries softened and the sound of her voice was barely a whisper. "Don't ever leave me. Cathy? Where's Cathy?"

"Debbie has her. She's fine."

Her voice grew louder. "And those bastards?"

"Your father and brother, they've been arrested. They won't be around for a very long time."

"My baby. He's gone."

Reaching for a tissue, Jarod gently wipes her tears away.

"He?"

"I was hoping for a son for you. I'm so sorry, Jarod, didn't you know what you were getting yourself into? You shouldn't have come back for me. I've given you nothing but grief since you've been with me. You deserve happiness."

"Stop it, alright? You're talking nonsense right now."

"I lost our baby. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, it's nobody's fault."

"Our love was forbidden from the very beginning. We shouldn't have had a life together. I've brought you nothing but misery."

"What about Cathy? We would have never had our daughter."

"I'm sorry. I'm so tired...don't know what I'm saying."

"You rest now. I'll be here when you get up, alright?"

It's been two years since that dreadful day. There were a lot of changes in their lives. Jarod no longer lived in fear of being returned back to The Centre. Mr. Parker and Lyle were no longer in existence. Sydney, Broots and Debbie were considered a part of their family and often visited each other when time permitted them to.

He lies in his crib gurgling and babbling to himself. Grabbing his foot, he places his toes in his mouth. His sparkling blue eyes follows the swaying of his mobile back and forth which hangs directly at his feet. Giggling to himself, he tries to touch it with his foot. Unsuccessfully, he rolls over, clutching the crib rails with his tiny hands.

Little Jake pulls himself up, tip-toes looking over to see what was on the other side. There on the king-sized bed laid his mommy and daddy fast asleep. Cuddling each other, they lay quietly still. Grabbing his teddy bear, he watches them. The only noise is the soft snoring coming out of his father. Taking hold of his teddy's arm, he swings it and throws it hitting Jarod. With one eye open, he looks over his wife and places his finger to his lips.

"Shhh," he tells his son. Jumping up and down, he holds out his hand to daddy.

Dragging himself out of bed, Jarod lifts his child up, flops him on the bed. He crawls his way to his mommy and lays himself atop of her.

Parker lifts her head slightly and smiles, hugging her son. "Sweetie pie, you're up."

"We're all up." Jarod mumbles as he crawls back under the covers. He felt a tug on his blanket, opening his eyes, Cathy stood staring at her father with those puppy dog eyes she inherited from him. He lets out a loud sigh.

"Okay, sweetie. Do you want to jump right in?" She smiles her dimpled smile, nods and made her way between them.

It was early morning, Parker quietly got out of bed as so not to wake her family. Pulling the quilt on them, she remembers the many restless and lonely nights. "The "Ice Queen" was now a wife and mother. Married with children and loving every bit of her life, one which she would never have imagined, a lifetime commitment to the little boy she first set her eyes on, in that glass room, at what was once home for him at The Centre.

The End


End file.
